


The Last Dance of our Lives

by philophobix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophobix/pseuds/philophobix
Summary: A Natural Disaster has hit Japan. Kuroo and Kenma have only a few hours until the disaster reaches them. They spend their last hours and breaths together as their time soon comes to an end.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	The Last Dance of our Lives

As we ran through the dark twisting woods with the blaring noises of the alarms indicating a disaster is near. Kuroo was holding my arm tightly and pulled me through the forest trying to find somewhere. 

“K-Kuroo slow down! Where are we even going?!” I yelled and stood in place trying to catch my breath. “We’re almost there Kenma we don't have much time before it comes!” He quickly said and ran once again.

I tightened my hold on his hand, while he ran to wherever we were going. He suddenly stopped and turned towards me. “We’re here.” He whispered and slowly motioned me to a cliff at the edge of the woods that showed the blood-red sun in the horizon dying down. I recognized where we were now. Kuroos safe place. He would always go here to clear his head or whenever he wanted to be alone. This is the place he confessed to me back in Highschool. I weakly smiled recapturing memories that happened here. Kuroo suddenly tugged my arm and motioned me to sit. I slowly sat down next to him and watched the sunset. Kuroo slowly rested his head on my lap still looking at the beautiful sunset. I could still hear the blaring alarms in the distance and screaming. I played with Kuroo’s hair as we looked at the sunset on the horizon which felt like hours until Kuroo broke the silence.

“Why is this happening K-Kenma..why n-now?” Kuroo softly said and focused his eyes onto mine. I could see the tears brimmed in his eyes waiting to fall. “Kuroo it's going to be okay-” 

“No it's not going to be okay you heard the news! We’re going to die! I wanted to do so many things with you but now that’s all going to end…” Kuroo choked on his own words and tears started to fall on his face. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to believe this was happening to us. “Ever since I met you I’ve felt so happy and I knew you were the one for me. You grew up to be a wonderful person and I’m proud of you. I just wish we got to spend more time together and grow old together.” Kuroo sobbed and held onto my shirt tightly. I held his face and looked into his eyes. “I love you Kuroo and that's all that matters. You’ll find me sooner or later when we perish. Remember that okay?” I looked into his eyes and kissed him. Kuroo kissed me back and I smiled into the kiss. We slowly departed lips and weakly smiled. Lost in each other's eyes. As the sun slowly departed and the moon started to surface in the sky Kuroo abruptly stood up.

Do you want to dance with me?”He spoke in an almost whisper. “Dance?” I repeated as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. “Yes my love, who knows if we will be alive by tomorrow.” He spoke with tears in his eyes again. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek as I knew he was right, we didn’t have much time left. I placed my hand in his as he brought me to my feet and swayed me side to side, we both got lost in each other’s eyes, as if we were reliving all the moments that brought us here. I laid my head on his chest as the tears flooded me, he held me tight still swaying me. “I love you.” He spoke kissing my head. “I love you too,” I spoke with a lump in my throat. 

The alarms died down, but more screams could be heard from a few miles away. One particular shriek got me frightened and made me tightly embrace Kuroo. “I don’t want to die Kuroo,” I spoke crying. He never said a word but tightened me in the embrace. He somehow soothed me and made me forget what was going on around us. I found comfort in being close to his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat and soft breaths. Our hearts beat merged and became one, we equally soothed each other’s worry. We were all the other needed to ignore the disaster before us. 

As we kept dancing the screams became silent and the lights near us suddenly turned off. Out of nowhere harsh winds came and could hear some kind of stampede coming towards us. The trees began swaying violently. Most breaking and entering the rapidly spreading storm. He tilted my chin up to face him and kissed me one last time. It was a rough kiss that shortly ended with the storm coming closer and closer to the cliff. Tears brimmed my eyes again and on the verge to fall rapidly as our death soon came. I embraced him tightly not letting him go and tried to smell his scent one last time. Kuroo sobbed and held me tighter as the winds rapidly increased and made a shriek like noise. “I love you Kenma..I’ll find you again,” Kuroo whispered and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes waiting for this nightmare to be over and that I will soon be greeted by Kuroo when I wake up in our bed. Something hard then hits my head and I fell unconscious on the hard floor and could only hear Kuroo’s muffled screams.


End file.
